


The Promise

by paperstalk



Series: Merope's Failure AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstalk/pseuds/paperstalk
Summary: With Marvolo and Morfin in prison, Merope can make her plans.
Series: Merope's Failure AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676740
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> First in a small series exploring what could happen if Merope failed to rape Tom Riddle Sr.

She’d done it.

She’d done it. Alone. With no one’s help. No one’s interference.

Father and Morfin were in prison. It was so quiet now. So safe. Safe to dream. Safe to have ideas.

* * *

She’d sold the ring.

Father would be furious. He would kill her surely.

But she wouldn’t be here anymore. Lonely, forgotten. No.

He would never find her. She wouldn’t be here.

* * *

In exchange for the ring, the half-blood Alfie Fletcher had given her 20 galleons and the small phial of True Love’s Promise.

He’d explained it was guaranteed that whoever drank a drop of the Promise would fall in love with her. And as long as they received a drop every 7 days they would remain steadfast in their love and devotion to her.

The bottle seemed a bit plain. But the Promise.

The Promise was a thick silver liquid that rolled down the bottle sides when tipped.

It was beautiful. Just like she would be.

* * *

Tom.

Tom would finally fall in love with her. They would marry.

They would live in a fine house. He would buy her fine things to wear.

And she would never be dirty again. He would love her as she loved him. 

* * *

He did’t love her.

She’d added a piece of her hair as the label instructed. She’d added one fat drop to a glass of cool water. She’d ensured he drank it all.

She physically ensured he swallowed it all.

Nothing.

He yelled at her while rubbing his throat where she’d grabbed him.

Called her filthy, no good. She was to keep far away from him or he’d have her arrested.

He walked away from her. Walked away from their love.

Their future.

* * *

The Promise.

It hadn’t worked.

It smelled of nothing. It tasted of nothing. It slipped around in her palm when she poured it out. Broke the bottle.

The Promise broken.

Her dream bleeding into the grass in curious little puddles that slipped together.

* * *

She wore The Locket.

She wore her cleanest dress.

She used the knife Morfin loved.

Stuck Alfie Fletcher in the middle of Knockturn Alley.

If you’ve got to commit murder, and she had to, shouldn’t you do it with the power of family heirlooms with you?

She didn’t want to be caught, but she hadn’t planned an escape. Slipped her mind, legality, morality.

Nothing seemed to stay long these days. Except Tom’s loved face, hating her. The fear of Father’s face and fist when he learned the ring was gone. Morfin’s stupid words.

If they hadn’t given her the Kiss, she was planning to ask for it.

But she didn’t need to ask.


End file.
